Duo's Nesquik
by Shinigami Illusion
Summary: The Nesquik...is finished...*sobs uncontrolably* **FINISHED!!**
1. Chapter 1

Title: Duo's Nesquik (Introducing...KAME! The tiny stuffed turtle…thing. From Thailand.)  
  
Warnings: I forget...what is this section meant for?  
  
Disclaimer: Yaddayadda, the usual stuff 'bout not owning GW *pouts* But I DO own Kame. So there. And the CAT Shinigami ish my character *pokes tongue out*  
  
Martina: *Very, very, very silent. Points very slowly to a little...thing, sitting on the computer table, and nods*  
  
Kame: ...  
  
Martina: *Quiet voice*He's new to this..er..job. Excuse him.  
  
Kame:....  
  
Martina:Eh...I'M FIRING YOU IF YOU DON'T MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND TALK!  
  
Kame:....  
  
Martina: O.o  
  
Kame:...*gets a sudden…speech attack* SHINIGAMI!! HELP!! THIS SUPPOSED HUMAN BEING WHO RESEMBLES AN ALIEN IS VERBALLY MASSACRING MY POOR AND SENSATIVE EARS WHICH ARE NOT ACCUSTOMED TO THE USAGE OF THAT DECIBLE LEVEL*runs - at 0.00004 km an hour, being a turtle and all - to hide behind the CD case*  
  
Martina: ¬¬  
  
Shinigami the Cat: *Appears, wearing a bright purple cape and a mask* I shalt rescue thou, oh mighty turtle! *And the might cat charges for the offender, the author, slashing furiously with all his might*  
  
*And crashes into the monitor*  
  
Martina: -_-;; They...er...they need some work. About the fic…er…I was thinking 'bout Nesquik…yop…o.O;;;; *picks up THE REMOTE™ and changes channels of your computer screen*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
It was approximately 6 am, the time one or two of the pilots were up for an early breakfast if they could be arsed to, or so the alarm clocks red digits indicated as soon as Heeros vision had cleared from the shock of waking up so suddenly that you bash your head on the bed lamp. It took him a few seconds to realize what had woken him up to begin with, but another girlish scream coming from Duo's room next door reminded him. Groaning, he pulled himself out of bed, subconsciously pulled on the bunny slippers that he would never go within a meter of in normal circumstances, and shuffled off to Duo.  
  
Opening the door to Duo's room, more like kicking it open with a fat bunny nose plastered to his foot, he found that…well, he didn't find anything. It was the closet. Heero blinked several times, and shuffled on in the style of a very old lady.  
  
"Duo?" he called through the next-door, rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Answered him in a very loud voice, from just inside the door, which of course, he was not able to open.  
  
"Hn…open the door!!" he roared, and pulled at the handle, trying to force it open. Ending up detaching the thing for the second time in three days. Pouting, he shoved it back in place and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"DUO! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
"Eeeeeee…" came Duo's voice again, and Heero could hear the sound of someone shuffling across the carpeted floor and turning the key. Heero ripped the door open and stormed in.  
  
"What's the-" He stopped dead in his tracks, and blinked.  
  
"-matter."  
  
Duo's bedroom had changed a bit. Ok fine, a lot. All furniture was moved out of the way, shoved up against the wall or elsewhere. It looked very bare. All his posters of Deathscythe, various one-eyed frogs, and blue pencils were gone. Instead, in the middle of the wall opposite to where Heero was standing in the door, a HUGE poster of a familiar looking brown rabbit was up.  
  
A cartoon rabbit, with a red collar. The collar had a golden 'N' dangling from it. And the thing was holding up a glass of creamy dark chocolate with a striped straw. Below it, Duo had various artifacts of this same rabbit, along with a stack of empty yellow boxes. Of course, the same rabbit was imprinted on these too. A few candles burned slowly beneath this…ornamental display, casting blazing light on the little shrine before which Duo was on his knees. Bowing and worshipping. Now and then he would give off an ear-shattering scream in the middle of his mumblings, causing Heero to tumble backwards. The odd screams had woken the rest of the house as well. Soon, it wasn't just Heero staring at Duo, but the other four pilots, Heeros cat – Shinigami, and Relena over a visual intercom system as well. Quatre had obviously alerted her straight away when he'd woken up to the screaming and realized what it was.  
  
"It's happening again." Wufei murmured quietly. The other pilots agreed, Shinigami hid his eyes with his tail, and Relena shook her head sadly, just as the others, still in her pajamas.  
  
"Indeed so, Wufei." She said, biting her lip and sighing bitterly.  
  
"Do we do the normal drill…?" Quatre asked softly, watching the seemingly endless worshipping Duo was doing.  
  
"Think so." Trowas answer came plainly. Heero looked even more tired than he had when he'd first woken up that morning.  
  
"But isn't it….well….illegal? Breaking and entering IS illegal." Quatre whimpered, looking at Duo, and then back at the rest of his friends. Surprisingly, Wufei leapt onto a small stool that was situated beside the door.  
  
"Illegal? BREAKING AND ENTERING!? Does it matter! No! He needs our help, and we WILL help him! For the love of justice we shall help Maxwell!" he preached, waving his arms enthusiastically in the air, an expression of determination on his face. Quatres lower lip twitched a few times and he sniffled, patting Wufei on the shoulder.  
  
"Beautiful man. Beautiful." The two nodded understandingly at each other. Heero raised a hand and signaled for silence. He took a deep breath and turned to face them all. His darkened eyes scanned the quiet group, giving them each a serious look. Relena bit her lip and toyed nervously with her hair.  
  
"All of you. Get into the respective gear. Wufei and Trowa, set up the vehicle. Quatre, retrieve the necessary equipment. Relena, get over here this instant and prepare the stretcher. We will have to take him with us by force. I, will take care of the navigation. GET TO IT!" he commanded the lot of them. Relenas face disappeared from the screen, and the rest of the pilots rushed off. Shinigami hopped onto Heeros sturdy shoulder, and they headed to get the maps of the closest factory.  
  
Nesquik factory.  
  
Because a horror had struck the pilots house, as it had on several occasions before. Each incident was just as horrendous as the last, if not more.  
  
But this time, they were prepared. They knew Duo had been subjected to the worst horror that is possible to bear, and they needed to help him at all costs. He had gone down to get a bit to eat, a piece of toast or so. Maybe some butter, cheese, and jam to go with that. And of course, his vital chocolate milk – Nesquik. When he opened the cabinet to where his precious boxes of tasty cocoa and sugar mix powder were, it took his mind a long minute of shocked silence to realize they were…  
  
….finished.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: R&R please =D Just some…crazy idea, I don't know where it came from..o.O 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Duo's Nesquik (Introducing...KAME! The tiny stuffed turtle…thing. From Thailand.)  
  
Warnings: I forget...what is this section meant for?  
  
Disclaimer: Yaddayadda, the usual stuff 'bout not owning GW *pouts* But I DO own Kame. So there. And the CAT Shinigami ish my character *pokes tongue out*  
  
Kame:...  
  
Martina:..Oh nevermind!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Trowa and Wufei drove a small black van up to the front door. They themselves, were dressed in the kind of clothing you'd expect to find on FBI agents. Bullet proof vests, caps on their heads, long sleeved black shirts and all other clothing bearing the same color. Wufei flung the back door open, speaking quietly in the Walkie-talkie he had in his hand, eyes shifting from left to right as he spoke. He lowered the device, and nodded to Trowa, who nodded back. Returning his attention to the walkie talkie, he said in a firm voice.  
  
"Bring him out. Lets go go go!"  
  
The engine started up with a roar, and the front door burst open. Relena and Quatre, dressed in the same FBI-inspired suits, marched out with a stretcher suspended between them. Duo was strapped to it, his violet eyes wide and his mouth making a small 'O' shape. He twitched from time to time, and really didn't look to be in his right mind.  
  
"Bring him in." Wufei commanded, and they set the stretcher down gently, pushing it into the van and securing the doors firmly.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Relena asked, looking around. Quatre applied streaks of black pain across his own face, and did the same to Relena.  
  
"Be brave woman. Be brave." Wufei said, standing proud and tall, while Quatre dragged black lines across his Chinese face too. It looked in a way like a movie star being pampered by an oh-so-cute makeup artist.  
  
"Come on, come on, where's Heero…he has the plans, he has the goddamn foundation of our mission!" Wufei exclaimed, alarmed, agitated…perhaps even scared. Quatre looked away, as did Relena. They had been on these missions before. Of course they had. Nesquik did run out once in a while.  
  
Just then, the door opened again, and Heero was standing in the frame with a black file labeled with a large "N" in his hand. His uniform was pitch black, tight against his skin. It showed all the curves and creases of his body, and allowed for optimum flexibility. His feet were in steel-toed combat boots, much like the ones Duo wore. His cap cast a deep shadow across his face, showing only an occasional glint from the white of his eye. The rest of them paused, and oogled wide-eyed at the sight of him. Relenas jaw had dropped, and Trowa was leaning on the window frame of the car in a dazed manner. Wufei and Quatre? They were just staring with demented looking eyes.  
  
Slowly, Heero reached up to take the shade of the cap between his index and thumb. Then he swiftly turned it 'round, causing his brown hair to spill out from gap. His eyes were alert and had determination playing across their surface, shining through the cold outlook of his facial features.  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
Inspired, grins crossed the faces of the other three and Relena. They took their respective positions in the van. Trowa at the wheel with Quatre navigating through deserted and danger-free streets with the advanced GPS systems located on the dashboard. Relena kept a close watch on Duo, checking pulse rate, breathing, and eyes regularly. Wufei and Heero were inspecting the plans of the day. A map of the factory, with a clear red 'X' marking the storage rooms at the Northwest corner of the massive building.  
  
"How long until we reach the final destination, Quatre." Heeros voice was deadly cold and demanded quick answers, which Quatre gave him.  
  
"Two minutes, sir." He went back to keeping close watch on the readings he received from the equipment. Everything from air pressure to wind direction and speed.  
  
"Relena, you and Quatre will be in charge of bringing Duo inside. Wufei, stand guard while they are carrying out their task. Trowa, you and I will go ahead to find the storage room as quickly as possible."  
  
They all nodded, remaining silent as they drew nearer to the target.  
  
"Relena. Status report on Duo."  
  
"Pulse rate is rapid, breathing at 30 intakes per minute." She paused to check his eyes, "Blinking apparatus not in function. Eyes drying quickly." She forced Duo's eyes shut several times, only to watch them pop open as soon as she let go.  
  
"Hn. Quatre?"  
  
"Three seconds. Two. One."  
  
The van drew to an abrupt halt. Wufei flung the back doors open again, and Quatre left the front seat to assist Relena in carrying the rigid Duo out on the stretcher again, treating him as if he was a victim of war – with outmost care not to further damage his already vulnerable state. Wufei stationed himself outside the large metal doors, the way trucks entered when depositing their precious load of chocolate powder encased in yellow plastic. Nesquik.  
  
"Trowa. Assistance with the lock."  
  
Trowa swiftly got out from the drivers seat, with a hair pin held in his hand. A few seconds of skillful lock-picking work, and the chain securing the door could be removed., the door pushed open, and five of the six Nesquik agents were inside. Wufei stood dutifully by the door, senses alert, and AK-47 Russian rifle held steadily in his hand.  
  
It was now all up to the Trowa and Heero to guide the carriers of the cargo, Relena and Quatre, to the storage rooms, get approximately thirteen medium sized boxes of Nesquik and revive Duo from his state of madness.  
  
"Good luck, Duo."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
A/N: Will they get there in time? Will Relena and Quatre be able to carry Duo ALL the way? WILL THEY FIND THE STORAGE SYSTEM AT ALL!? OH THE HORROR!!! ((Eeee…this is a weird fic..o.O)) 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Duo's Nesquik (Introducing...KAME! The tiny stuffed turtle…thing. From Thailand.)  
  
Warnings: I forget...what is this section meant for?  
  
Disclaimer: Yaddayadda, the usual stuff 'bout not owning GW *pouts* But I DO own Kame. So there. And the CAT Shinigami ish my character *pokes tongue out*  
  
Kame:...Nesquik.  
  
Martina:*tears form in eyes* He speaks!  
  
Kame: ¬¬  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The factory was as any factory would come. High ceiling, many metallic contraptions and gadgets surrounding huge tanks, wide walkways, banisters in the ceiling, and the smell of oil. As well as chocolate. The three Nesquik agents took in the smell of cocoa powder, and Relena reported Duo's pulse rapidly increasing again.  
  
"I don't think he can take being so close to the chocolate without getting to taste it for much longer!" she shouted to Heero and Trowa, who promptly sped off to find the storage room. Heero carried the map, and Trowa the compass. Frantically they tried to find their way through the maze of machinery.  
  
It was a matter of life and death.  
  
Quatre and Relena bounced along after them, dropping Duo off the stretcher from time to time. When they turned a sharp corner, Duo flew off and away into a wall with a clash of body to metal. Trowa and Heero were far too distant ahead to hear the noise. Quatre's eyes widened as he watched the limp form of what was Duo slide down the wall. Relena gulped.  
  
"Reckon that hurt?" she asked blankly, watching twitches shake Duo's body. Quatre didn't answer. Instead, he slowly approached his shaking and twitching companion, snatching him up and getting Relenas assistance in dragging him back onto the stretcher. He didn't make much protest. He was out cold. Maybe it was best for him.  
  
"Secure him properly this time!!"  
  
"Me!?" Relena retorted "It was YOU who did it in the first place!"  
  
"...well actually, we didn't secure him at all."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Both of them looked at Duo guiltily, and trotted off with him between them to find Heero and Trowa, who were drawing close to the storeroom.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, outside the factory, Wufei realized something terrible.  
  
"Well. At least Maxwell will now get his Nesquik, and all will be ok." he smirked to himself, happy with the way the mission was going. It was all so well planned and structured. Perfect from the stretcher (If he only knew...) to the lock picking.  
  
"A bit of Nesquik powder, a cup, and some milk, and we will have saved his ass once again." Wufei mused. But the words he uttered only registered with him a few seconds later. The tenth word in particular. Because that was what they lacked.  
  
"Oh no..." he dropped his gun with the clash of metal to metal. But it didn't matter of OZ attacked at this very moment. It didn't matter if the gun went off and accidentally triggered a chain reaction to destroy the world. There was only one thing that made a difference right now, and it was his mission to get it.  
  
"Milk."  
  
And with that, he picked up his cell phone, and dialed the number to the dairy product cart. It was queer to bother the man at this time of night, but this was no ordinary occasion.  
  
"YOU! I NEED FIVE BOTTLES OF MILK ASAP!" he screamed into the mouthpiece of the communication device. He was met by a long silence on the milk-van driver's part, which he thoroughly disapproved of.  
  
"CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME!? Deliver five bottles of milk to the Nesquik factory's storage door. NOW!" And with that, he closed the connection, and paced nervously around the van, awaiting the arrival of the milkman, who was at this moment rushing to his van, and loading it up with the requested dairies.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Found it! Relena! Quatre! Assume your positions!" Heero sprinted for the door and slammed himself into the wall beside it, gun held in his hand. Trowa did the same. They stood dead silent, while Duo and his carriers waited behind a large tank, watching the two brown haired, stoic pilots intently.  
  
"On the count of three Trowa."  
  
Trowa nodded gravely, undoing the safety latch of his gun. Heero gave him a quick glance and started the countdown.  
  
"One...two...THREE!"  
  
He ripped the door open, and they both spun into position, guns aimed into the depths of the storage room.  
  
Silence.  
  
Trowa lowered his gun and checked the surroundings with a heat sensor, while Heero kept guard.  
  
"The coast is clear." he declared, and they both collected what they needed. The Nesquik. Carefully they stacked the yellow boxes of compressed powder on top of each other and stole out of the door, shutting it securely behind them. Heero breathed a shuddering sigh.  
  
"Mission accompl-"  
  
At that very moment, Wufei came speeding down the walkway, sliding and slipping on the shiny floor. In his hands was a pack of milk cartons, held securely together by blue plastic cords.  
  
"Huh?" they all said in unison. Suddenly, the packet of fragile cartons slipped out of Wufeis grip. And everything slowed down.  
  
  
  
* Start of slow-motion sequence *  
  
The cartons sailed through the air, spinning and looping as the neared the ground dangerously. On impact, everyone knew they'd burst open with a splat, spilling their sacred contents on the floor and making it worthless.  
  
"N-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-!"  
  
"No-o-o-o-o-o!"  
  
"No-o-o-.er...A-h-h-h-h!"  
  
*Y-i-i-i-i-p!*  
  
*Bl-e-e-e-e-e-p!*  
  
Heero and Wufei both dashed helplessly towards the flying mammalian liquid, but from what both Relena and Quatre could see as they stood frozen, neither would reach it on time.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a 'swoosh!' in front of them, and they saw Trowa , as if he was superman or another hero from the comic book world, rushing past Heero and leaping gracefully into the air. He gained spectacular elevation and twisted his flexible body (bang included, naturally) into an amazing somersault. He caught the cartons in both hands mid air, and landed softly on the factory floor, head bowed and shoulders shivering.  
  
His breath settled to its normal slow pace, and he opened his brilliant green eyes to survey the audience to his performance.  
  
"Mission…accomplished." If it weren't for the circus act he'd put on, Trowa would probably be accused of stealing Heeros line right now. But as of yet, the Prussian-eyed pilot didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Ahh! He's hyperventilating! Quickly, we need the Nesquik!" Quatre hollered as he surveyed Duo's rapid intake of breath going from severe to Oh-my-god.  
  
"RELENA! Secure him!" Heero bellowed, and took the milk cartons from Trowas outstretched hands. Gratefully, though none other than Trowa, his companion in silent speech, could tell. Dashing over to the stretcher placed on the floor, Heero kneeled beside his twitching, and Nesquik- deprived comrade-in-need.  
  
"Gloves" Heero commanded in a surgical voice, receiving a pair of yellow garden gloves from Relena, which he put on swiftly, snapping clingy plastic over his hands.  
  
"Scissors" with a swift 'chop', the corner of the milk carton was off, exposing the slightly bubbling milk after it's joy ride through the air. Heero allowed himself a small intake of breath before voicing his next order.  
  
"Nesquik."  
  
Wufei walked in a royalty inspired fashion over to him, and handed him the box. It's yellow exterior made it glow with importance. Extracting a spoon from his pocket, Heero added just the right amount of Nesquik to the milk, and shook it roughly until the contents were properly mixed.  
  
"Quatre. Funnel."  
  
Quatre nodded furiously and stuffed a red funnel into Duo's still 'o' shaped mouth, pinching the braided ones lips together in the fashion of a fish so he wouldn't spill a drop of his 'medication.'  
  
Slowly, Heero tipped the chocolaty mixture into the funnel, and watched with growing relief as it drained into Duo's throat, and was being swallowed rhythmically judging by the movement of the esophageus beneath Duo's skin.  
  
All the built up tension was released in an enormous sigh, and all five of them fell back and started paying back the oxygen debt they owed their bodies after so much stress.  
  
Trowa checked the watch on Quatres hand, as the SandRock pilot was still hunched over, panting to regain a normal breathing rate and nodded. 6:39:02 am. it flashed across Heeros eyes as Trowa held up Quatres limp arm. He nodded grimly, and directed Trowa and Wufei to carry the now quiet and peaceful Duo while he steadied Quatre in his walk. Relena followed, carrying as much Nesquik as she could.  
  
Well outside, they parted ways. Relena had managed to park her pink limo somewhere where it was in disguise (However THAT would be possible), and after a quick inspection of Duo's health, she departed with a curt nod. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei returned her nod, and Quatre gave her retreating back a smile. They clambered inside the van, Wufei driving this time around, leaving Heero, Trowa, and Quatre to watch Duo.  
  
"Record time." Trowa commented, noting down the time interval from start to finish on Heeros laptop. Quatre managed a grin; still panting slightly from the strain the mission had put on him.  
  
"We're lucky this only happens once in a while." he sighed with relief, leaning back against the padded wall to watch their patient sleep soundly, having no clue as to what he'd been through that early morning.  
  
"I'm collecting another load of Nesquik tomorrow." Heero stated, "I don't want a repeat of this any time soon." Trowa smiled slightly, his silent way of agreeing. During the rest of the ride home, they said nothing, enjoying the refunded peaceful atmosphere.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Duo bounced into the kitchen, a smile on his face as usual, and looking anything but tired. He surveyed the rest of the pilots, who were all collapsed on chairs around the table with bags under their blood stained eyes, messy hair, and a pale look to their skin. Duo, unaware that they'd SAVED HIS LIFE just a few hours earlier, frowned with dissatisfaction at the response he received, which was, of course, none.  
  
"Fine then, don't greet me!" he poked his tongue out at them as they forced themselves to look at him, but didn't quite have enough energy to nod or mumble a drowsy 'hello'. Hopping over to the counter, he flicked on the toaster, and rummaged through the various cupboards.  
  
"Pop tarts pop tarts…" he mumbled, the joy leaking out of his words for every time he said it.  
  
"Pop…tarts?"  
  
"P..p…o..o..p…t..tarts?" A familiar glazed look appeared on his eyes, the pupils of which shrunk to the size of peas. The drowsy pilots watched him with panic stricken expressions.  
  
"No Duo…no…no no no no, don't you da-!" Heero was cut off by Duo falling dramatically backwards, a hand raised to touch his forehead in a theatrical way. He was stiff as a board, and spasms shook his body like earthquakes.  
  
The remaining four exchanged glances. Shinigami the cat seemed to make a soft 'tsk' sound from his place on the microwave. Quatre groaned and buried his head in his hands. Trowa was pulling irritably at his own eyebrows and Wufei just wore a blank expression. Heero got up, and pushed his chair in firmly, marching up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Quatre asked, surveying Heero's back.  
  
"The plans for the pop tart factory are in my other spandex." Came the solemn reply. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre watched Duo twitch and shiver a bit more, still in the same position he'd fallen in.  
  
"Here we go again…"  
  
  
  
FINISHED!!  
  
  
  
A/N: I get a lot of satisfaction from writing FINISHED!! rather than 'end', or 'done', or 'owari'..^_^ WELL that's the tale of Duo's Nesquik…which he must at no cost be deprived of. IT IS FATAL unless you have a team of FBI Gundam pilots around ¬¬ Hope you'sa liked it ^^ I did, if I may say so myself. 


End file.
